The Lost Adjective
by hornytwilighters
Summary: MikeEmmett... Aw, come on, I know you're curious.


_Mike/Emmett... continue if you dare. I know you're curious. _

The narrow road was quiet, and to the average passer-by, completely safe. The guard-rails were the seemingly unbreakable barrier between the drivers and a sheer drop into the Pacific ocean. There were no street-lights to consistently brighten the driver's path. With no headlights, the road was a dark, silent place. The only sounds were the waves crashing hundreds of feet below.

A vampire paced back and forth on this road, waiting for his prey. He'd rigged everything up for when the selected individual would come driving this way. The maddening scent of their blood was enough to alert Emmett to their coming before they passed.

Rosalie had kicked him out earlier to day, and he decided that this was the only way to cope. Plus, the person that he was hunting would not be missed anyone.

He stiffened when the scent filled his nose- they were approaching. Emmett pressed himself up against a tree and waited for the perfect moment to act.

That perfect moment came in a matter of minutes, when Mike's car rounded its way slowly around the corner. Emmett smiled to himself and then pushed off of the tree right before Mike passed.

The vampire ran in front of the car and shoved it off to the right. Emmett watched as it crashed through the guard-rail and hung precariously over the wild waves by two tires. After hearing the boy's screams, Emmett walked leisurely over to the car and pulled the boy out of the open window.

"Thanks man," Mike shivered.

"No prob," Emmett answered. Then he turned his back and began to walk away.

"Hey!" the teenager called, "How can I pay you back for this?"

Emmett turned to face him and then pretended to brood over what he desired. But truth be told, he only wanted one thing- Mike.

Just because he and Rosalie had a fight, and she kicked him out of the house didn't mean that he wasn't going to be easily placated. He was going to fornicate, and it was always better with a moving object. Trees had never quite done it for Emmett.

Rosalie said that their sex life was far too boring. She said that just because their bodies were frozen in time didn't mean that their sexual skills should be also. He had stomped angrily out of the house then, convinced that the years had numbed her.

The vampire walked up to the boy confidently and then fondled the boy's balls. Mike yelped in surprise, but didn't push Emmett's hands away. That was an affirmative enough, Emmett had captured the teenager's attention.

Finally, Emmett stepped away and smirked down at the boy. Mike now knew what he wanted in return, but Emmett was still unsure as to whether he would submit or not.

But all worries were tossed aside with one question. "How good are you at this?"

"Skilled beyond measure," Emmett replied with a slight lilt to his voice.

"Good, because I've never done it before," Mike paused and glanced up at the massive figure, "it'll be nice for it to be with someone that's had experience."

"Sure."

The truth was though, that other than what he'd read on the internet, Emmett had never participated in anal sex. He'd made the decision the moment he saw Mike hanging off the cliff. He had to make the fast decision too, because Alice would have had a vision the very moment he decided to rid the world of Mike in a less-than-customary way. There was no way in hell that she would have let him get away with it if she had seen what he was about to do in advance.

Mike pulled his shirt over his head and sauntered over to Emmett. The giant vampire scrutinized the boy before catching his nipple gently between two fingers.

"Dude, you're freezing," Mike shivered, and then pressed himself against Emmett.

"Don't worry I can start a fire real' easy," Emmett said suggestively. But what Mike didn't know was that Emmett was completely serious. At that very moment, Emmett was trying to figure out how much friction would be needed to burn the teenager's flesh.

Emmett glanced down at Mike as he felt something rise on his leg. Mike glanced down too, and then back up into the vampire's eyes and blushed. Emmett snorted and then forced the dormant monster to wake. It rose so quickly and with such force that it ripped through the crotch of his pants and knocked Mike off his feet and onto his back.

The boy's eyes widened as he lifted himself up and saw the extra limb jutting out of the vampire. Mike walked forward slowly and touched the end of Emmett's penis with one tentative finger. Then he sent himself into a frenzy as he went to unbuckle his pants and pull off his underwear. He leaned up against a tree and spread his feet apart, ready for Emmett to enter.

The vampire's cold fingers flitted across Mike's cheeks, and then pulled them apart roughly. It was then that Emmett thrust his dick into the teenager's ass, pushing through the uncooperative ring of muscle. Mike cries of mercy were ignored by Emmett as he continued, unhindered.

Emmett laughed as he lunged harder, teasing the inevitable orgasm.

Mike screamed in pain as Emmett pushed too hard, shredding the teenager's soft insides. Emmett pumped once more, and when he withdrew his penis, a considerable length of it was painted in crimson. Emmett clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as the insatiable bloodlust overwhelmed him.

He looked down at the rigid, blood-covered limb, "I should register you, my friend, as a lethal weapon."

Mike had begun crawling away, holding his hands over the wound in his ass. It was too late though, Emmett's eyes had already sunk to a black.

With a smirk, he uncurled a finger from his stone fists and beckoned his toy forward. Mike wriggled to Emmett's side with his hands still clamped tightly over his behind.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Whatever the hell I want."

Emmett was impatient to have Mike's warm ass encumbering his cock, and he grabbed the teenager and pulled him down onto the ground. Mike screamed as the vampire entered again, worsening the wounds already present.

Mike clung to the base of a nearby tree as Emmett felt Mike's insides wear away as he drove too deep. Not more than a few seconds later, Emmett could hear sirens coming up the road.

"Did you call?" Emmett roared into Mike's ear.

Mike only whimpered, his throat sore from yelling, and clawed at the huge stone cock still lodged in his ass.

Emmett didn't pay any attention to the teenager, he was waiting to see if the cops would stop at the smoking vehicle at the side of the road. And when they did, Emmett stood quickly, unaware that him and Mike were still attached. The teenager screeched in pain as his feet left the ground.

Emmett ran through the forest without bothering to separate him and Mike. When Emmett stopped, he glanced down at Mike and saw that his penis had emerged through the other side of Mike.

"Look," Emmett laughed, "just like a ka-bob."

Mike began sobbing and flailing his legs around. The vampire unsquered the boy and set him on his feet. He promptly collapsed.

Emmett stood over Mike and listened for any sign of the cops, when he didn't hear anything, he refocused his attention on Mike.

"I'm bleeding," he whimpered.

"That you are."

"Dude," Mike said quietly before he closed his eyes, "you have to teach me that."

"Yeah?" the vampire answered, raising an eyebrow, "How was it?"

"It was just a little…" Mike paused, but didn't continue.

"What?" Emmett questioned, strangely eager. He never got an answer though, the secret to his problem was lost with Mike. Emmett kicked his corpse in frustration and sent it flying over the trees.

_If you've read this far you might as well review. MWAH!_


End file.
